Curse of the Moonless Islands
by animelover23457
Summary: The One Piece crew is at it again. This time word flies by about a string of islands that are known to have no moon appear at all. Curiosity and the kidnapping of most the crew mates the One Piece pirates set sail to find adventure, figure the curse out, and save there friends.


**Not edited. Just seeing if I get reads or not. **

Nami p.o.v

Something wasn't right. The air seems to be stale as the water wasn't moving. I couldn't detect any weather at all. Sky dark as black blankets the ship as I stood on the soft grass. Looking around I tried to detect any kind of storm.

"Nami what's wrong?" Robin voice flowed smoothly on the silent ship. Turning to the other female of the ship I couldn't help but send her a glance of worried. When we heard about the curse moonless islands we wanted to come see them for ourselves we weren't ready to what happen to us.

**Flashback...**

Laughter, talking, and chitter chatter echo throughout the streets of the town we currently occupied. Gossip I guess is what I would call it. This town was famous for finding out rumors of an adventure. Some are fake while others were true. It was up to the person to find out which was true.

"Miss" I heard someone whisper. Clearly they weren't referring to me. "You girl with the long pretty orange hair" they said right after when I didn't stop. This time I knew they were speaking to me since so far I was the only person in this town with orange hair. Turning my head to where I thought I heard the whisper I saw two elder ladies sitting on a bench of sorts. Both women were clad in robes and long shirts. They seem on the poor side a bit, but it didn't matter in the glutton areas.

"We know your seeking adventure and have a tale to tell you" the one on the right said. She sounded like the person who called first. The other lady patted the empty seat beside her, so I took the offer and sat down.

"Tell me what you know" I said turning my full attention to them.

"There are these islands that have been cursed. Why no one know the truth, but it cursed with no moon. These islands haven't had a shed of moonlight for nearly 600 years. There is talk that within the core of the island a treasure beyond belief lies. It may be the fool's gold that people seek, but I know of someone who has reached there and made it back. This person is I, and that island is defiantly cursed" she spoke.

"Wait you been there?" I asked again.

"Yes. For I was young and wanted adventure. I wasn't ready for the creatures of that island though. Beware opening the door of green. Open the one of blue first if you want to make it anywhere" she said.

Starring at the ground I pounder if I should tell the others for this. After all we came to this island on hopes of finding out any info on one piece, or anything that could lead to adventure. A treasure beyond belief she said. Could it be where one piece is hidden?

"Thank y.." I began looking up, but only to find myself all alone. Where did those two women go?

Shaking my head I ignored that fact and began to move forwards back to the ship. I wanted to tell the others what I heard and see if it was risky to go to this island. Then again with Luffy he wants to go if it has any scent of adventure. Sighing to myself I didn't even know where these islands were located in the first place.

"Girl one more thing" the woman said appearing out of nowhere.

"The islands you are seeking are close by, but you'll need to find the girl who is frozen in time to lead you there" she said.

"Girl frozen in time?" I asked.

"You'll find her on this island. She lives in the ruins on the other side of the island. Awake her from her slumbering curse and she will be able to take you to the islands. If she sees you as a good person she will stand by your side. If she sees you as a threat you're better off leaving now" she chuckled before patting my hand.

"Have faith in her, have faith in your nakamas, and have faith in the one who stolen your heart" she added before disappearing into thin smoke. Like she literally disappeared into smoke as I wafted the horrible smell of burnt flesh away.

Not taking any time to stop and think of the many possibilities of her being able to do that I made my way back to the ship.

"Look it's Nami she's finally back!" Chopper voice echoed out first. Looking up I placed a hand over my eyes blocking out the sun. Even though the sun was setting it bright lights still made it hard to see. Shadow outlines of Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji came into view. Giving them a smile and a wave I climb aboard ready to tell them what I found out.

"I got something really interesting to tell you guys!" I said once my feet touched the wood of the Thousand Sunny.

"The others aren't back yet. You're the first to return. Why don't you wait till they do so we're all together? Until then I'll go make some dinner" Sanji commented. For once I notice he didn't go into love cook mode. Maybe he's sick?

Sighing I knew he was right and decided to change and wait for the others to return. Walking into my room I notice a box with a red ribbon on top. Who left this for me?

Opening it I notice it had a gold bracelet a lot like the one my sister gave me. On the inner side of the bracelet I notice engravings.

_'All keys have a story. Flames and Keys will be what you need. Unlock heaven gates to escape the wrath of hell. The bringer of good and evil. Daughter of hell and Daughter or fire'_

"What a weird saying" I whispered.

"What saying?" I heard Robin say. Turning I saw her walking in with two bags. She sat the down before walking over to me.

"I found this bracelet in a box on my bed and it has an engraving on the inside" I said handing her it. She inspected the outside of the golden designs before looking inside. Her expression changed quickly though.

"Nami this is written in a different language how were you able to read it?" Robin asked in a panicked voice.

What are you talking about? It's in regular form" I said taking it back. When I looked at it again the words were there in plain daylight.

"What does it say then?" Robin asked sitting on the bed.

"All keys have a story. Flames and Keys will be what you need. Unlock heaven gates to escape the wrath of hell. The bringer of good and evil. Daughter of hell and Daughter of fire" I repeated the words back to her.

"Chopper says you had something to tell the crew. Does that mean you found something interesting?" she asked.

"It is. I'll tell you beforehand. Maybe you have read somewhere about this. I was confronted by two elder women who began to speak about these islands. The islands have been cursed and haven't seen a single light of the moon for four hundred years. To top it off there's a great treasure hidden somewhere and anyone who goes hasn't been seen. One of the ladies said she went and was the only one to make it back. To find these islands we have to find the girl frozen in time. She lives in the ruins on the other side of the islands. Supposly she can led us where we need to go to find the islands" I explained everything in a short detail kind of way.

"I see. I have heard talk in town of these islands, but from what I know it has to be a fraud. The moon shines everywhere; no one place can have any moonlight for over four hundred years. If what you are saying about a curse then there has to be more about it. I'm going to go read in my books about this girl frozen in time" Robin said getting up already leaving to her books.

If anyone can figure out what was happening it would be Robin. Sounds of fighting caught my attention. Opening my door I walk out to see Sanji and Zoro at it again. This time Franky and Brooke we're taking bets on who would win. Usopp and Chopper stood to the side cheering on their favorite. I notice it wasn't too loud and my eyes scanned for our captain.

"Has anyone seen Luffy?" I asked calmly walking towards the fight. Of course both sides didn't hear me since they were cheering two idiots on. Sighing once more I clenched my fist in anger. No Nami you promised to control your anger. No more beating up poor defenseless little baka's.

Walking in between both of the fighting males I placed my hand in front on both there chest. Clearly seeing my annoyed state Sanji automatically stopped. Zoro let out a few words before stepping back.

"No that the immature kids are done playing has anyone seen out captain?" I hissed out.

"I thought Zoro was in charge of him" Sanji commented. That was true since I paired them off this morning. My eyes meet Zoro one good eye.

"Don't look at me weather witch. Last I saw him was when he ran off to get food. I tried to follow but ended up back at the ship" he mutters. Rubbing my temples I let out a sigh.

"I'll go out to find him. Everyone else stays here until I get back with the baka" I muttered walking to the edge of the ship. Swinging a leg over I began the climb down not giving anyone time to argue with me. It is better if I found him since I knew the easiest way back to the ship. I guess I could start off by asking if anyone has seen a rubber glutton running about.

"Hey miss. You might want to head home, or where ever you're staying. It's getting dark and these streets become dangerous" an elder man yelled. I waved him off before moving forwards. I could take care of myself and Luffy was out here somewhere if I needed the extra help.

As I continued walking I could see that most of the people were gone. The only ones out were vendor sellers who was closing down. Walking to a nearby stand that sold meat I decided to start the investigation there.

"Excuse me" I called out. A young lady appeared next to an elder man.

"Sorry ma'am we're closed" the young lady said with a smile.

"I'm not here to buy anything, but I would like to know if a boy came by. He would be wearing a straw hat and he's kind of tall" I asked.

The young lady furrowed her eyebrows as if she was trying to remember any details at that moment about Luffy.

"Why yes young lady. He was here three times already. He sure has a gut on him" the elder man said in a joking voice.

"How long ago!" I exclaimed. Maybe finding Luffy wouldn't be too far.

"About fifth teen minutes before you showed up miss. He started heading north to that tall tower. He said something about using it as an advantage point to find his friends" he said pointing. My eyes followed his old wrinkle finger to the tallest building of the town. Leave it to Luffy to do something extreme.

"Thanks" I said making my way towards that building. The sun was setting fast in this town. Walking to that tower seems to be taking more time then I had originally thought about. I guess you really can't use eye sight to guess length.

"Luffy you better be there. I swear if I spend the whole night out here i'ma kill you" I growled out clenching my fist. I didn't really get a chance to change since Robin came and I explained everything to her. The night air was chilly and I was chilled to the bone. I mean most times I'm always wearing a bikini top with short shorts, skirts, or jeans. Today I happen to wear my favorite bikini top with a good pair of fitted jeans. My legs were protected by not my top. I wished I grab my hoddie before leaving.

"Look what we got here. A young vixen in a den of hungry wolves" someone called out. Right after a wolf whistle followed. REALLY! At a time like this I have to cross a group of god damn idiots. There fools if they think they do anything to me. As long as I have my perfect climact tact...wait...*pat pat* oh shit I left it in my room when I went to start to change!

"Sorry boys I like to stay and chat, but this vixen is busy searching for something" I said smirking. Trick them to leave me alone or create an opening then make a run for it. I began to walk to the edge of the group. More males seem to show up with the first guy. About five guys surrounded me now. I see why the elder man warned me about this town at night. It full of creeps and sex offenders.

Not paying attention to what was going on due to the fact I was deep in thought about possible escape routes I felt a rough hand clamp down on my arm. Looking at it my eyes trailed it scar skin up to the first guy. "Now don't scream" was all he muttered before his hand clamp over my mouth and two other guys grabbed me making it impossible for me to move.

Damn it! This isn't fair at all. I'm always the one to get captured and have to be saved by someone. I hate being so weak without my climact tact. Hands of those filthy bastards soon began to roam the free skin that was shown. I never felt so dirty before in my life. Squirming I wanted to free myself. I wouldn't cry at all, no I wouldn't show them the satisfaction of there sick ass games. Soon one hand began to get braver as it began to travel upwards.

"It hard to find girls with good big sets of breast and them being real. You must really want all the attention on them by just walking around and about in a bikini top" someone whispered. The stench of their breaths nearly made me puke out. Then the brave hand grabs its prize making me yell out. The bastard had the nerve to start playing with my chest. I couldn't take the treatment and soon began to trash about. I needed to get away. Someone help me!

"Nami is that you" a very familiar voice said. Craning my neck I could make out the red shirt and straw hat.

"Scram boy we're busy" one of the man yelled. Luffy tilted his head in a childlike way. Moving more I needed to somehow let Luffy know we weren't playing. "Stop moving" the guy who still was fondling my boobs hissed. With that I licked the hand on my mouth. He seemed to loosen up enough for me to bite down. He screamed out letting my mouth go.

"Luffy he-lp me" I manage to get out before a hand slapped me.

"You bit me you little bitch" the guy said holding his bleeding hand. Did I really bite him that hard? My cheek hurt a lot and I was dizzy to the point of fainting. Next thing I notice happen was the guy fondling my breast lying on the ground.

"This little punk wants to start something with us. Should we give him a good beating" one of them said. As they did they all let me go to face Luffy. Sinking to my knees I gave out a long awaited shaky breath.

"Who gave you permission to do anything to my navigator?" Luffy said in his calm serious voice. His fist were clenched and unclench while his eyes began to move watching them and checking on me. I would stand up and walk over to him knowing he wouldn't allow the other brutes to come anywhere near me, but I couldn't move. One when Luffy knocked the guy out who was going in happy town by touching my breast manage to break the strap to one side, and two when the others let go I notice it slipping and that what caused me to sink to my knees.

"I'm guessing your pirates by the way you spoke about her. Man to have her on your ship twenty-four seven must be heaven" one of them laughed. That all it took for Luffy to punch him. With a quick step he jumped over them startling them landing in front of me. The only thing I could figure was he was going to use his haki. True to my thoughts as soon as they began to run at us he unleased the wave causing them to fall to the ground. I could see the white of their eyes as they rolled to the back of their heads.

Luffy took off his vest before handing me it. "Here cover up" was all he said still facing the other way. I didn't argue and put it on clipping it so my breast would stay in. I wasn't use to this more mature Luffy. At times he was his old self playing with the others and at other times he was like this. Standing up on my somewhat jelly legs I turned to face him. At my movement he turned his head and gave me one of his big smiles.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked as we walked back to the ship.

"Looking for you since Zoro lost you" I replied. It was the truth I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Zoro losing him. At least if they were together one of them would get directions correctly and made it back.

"Sorry Nami for causing trouble once more" he said. Those words shock me as I turned to see what his face was. I couldn't see anything because he was hiding behind his bangs. On top of that his hat shielded what other features I couldn't make out.

Stopping myself I notice he did too. Sighing I grip the edge of his hat taking it off. His eyes widen as he went to search for whoever took his precious treasure, but soon stop once he saw it in my hands. Taking one of my hands I pushed back his unruly hair showing his face better. "Luffy you didn't cause trouble for me. I got into it myself by forgetting my climact tact" I said.

Luffy took his hat and sat it on my head. I gave him a questioning look, but he only smiled. "Nami don't think your weak okay. I can see that expression in your eyes when you get like that. Who cares if you forgot your weapon thingy? You give me a reason to protect you" he said.

_'Reason to protect you'_

_ 'Reason to protect you'_

_ 'Reason to protect you"_

The words echoed in my head as a blush clearly made it way to my face. Oh Luffy the things you make my body do. "Thanks for always saving me" I whispered.

"No problem. No let's go back to the others. I'm hungry and want to know if anyone found adventure" Luffy said walking away.

_"Only you would think like that baka"_ I muttered in my head. Running to catch up to where he currently was walking off to. At least he had the correct direction. "Actually Luffy I did find something interesting out that could be really fun to do" I commented with a smirk.

"TELL ME" he shouted with glee. I placed one hand on my hip and the other out shaking a lonely finger at him.

"Sorry no can do. We have to wait till we get back to the others before I tell anyone" I said. Well everyone minus Robin since me already told her. Luffy began to pout after asking me again and again. I kept a good ground on my 'no' reply.

The ship came into view making me smile. "We're back!" I shouted up to the ship.

"Hey everyone Luffy and Nami are back!" I heard Chopper yell out. I climbed up first as Luffy stretched himself aboard.

"We were getting worried Nami since it was dark and there hadn't been a sign of you nor Luffy" Usopp said. He started to open his mouth to say more before he eyed me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Why do you have Luffy hat and his vest?" he asked.

Looking down the same blush appeared like last time. I had totally forgotten that I was wearing his stuff. Everyone else focus was on Luffy asking him where he went off to once he separated from Zoro. Giving Usopp a sweet smile he began to tense up and sweat.

"I'm going to change. You're going to keep your mouth closed alright" I whispered getting close. He simply nodded before passing out from fear.

Walking off to my room I closed the door before opening my eyes to a smirking Robin. "Didn't know the captain had it in him" she said in a joking teasing voice. My face light up like a fireworks she spoke.

"It wasn't like that at all...ugh...never mind. Did you ever find out anything else?" I asked as I undone the vest. Untying the bikini I couldn't help but frown. The strap was indeed broke and it tore the fabric down the side. Guess there was no chance to mend this.

"It tore really badly" I mutter out loud.

"Now I see" was all Robin said. She plucked the top from my hand before tossing it away. "There's no need to fret about it Nami. You can always get a new one" was all she said before sitting down grabbing her book. "Also to answer your question from before there nothing in my books about the girl. Only that on these islands there is indeed ruins. The ruins were from an old village that lived there about six hundred years ago. There was a volcano that was underground off the shore that erupted destroying the entire island and its civilians" she all explained

"I say we should check it out tomorrow if we agree to do this adventure" grabbing a shirt I turn to her and slipped it on.

"I agree" she said standing up. We left the room to walk out to see everyone had already crowded their selves in the kitchen. Sighing I followed Robin as she continue her way towards the kitchen with a merry smile.

We walked into a mad house with Zoro and Sanji fighting once more. Usopp whining cause he hungry. Chopper was listening to Luffy as he told him a story of sort. Brooke eyed both of us and started to get up to walk to us. I already knew what he was going to ask, and prepared my fist for a punch. Franky tried to get in-between both Sanji and Zoro. Forgetting I had Luffy hat I decided to return that and his vest first before getting involved before anything. Sliding behind Robin I left the older female to laugh at the fight. Slipping behind the scenes I got right behind Luffy and sat his hat on his head. He stopped talking to lean back and look at me. With that I handed him his vest and sat at the chair on his right.

"Nami! Luffy was telling me a story about these two fish. One of the fishes turned into a human. Can they really do that?" Chopper asked me.

"They say that's how mermaids are known to originate" I said.

"Really?" both of them said. Stars littered their eyes as they spoke.

"Wait Nami didn't you say you had news?" Luffy said changing from kid attitude to more mature attitude. His outburst caught the attention of everyone. Robin met my eyes and gave a nod before sitting between Zoro and Brooke.

"I do. When I was out in town trying to learn of anything that could led us to one piece I can among a rumor of a cursed islands that holds a great treasure. I don't know what the treasure is yet. Problem is you have to find the girl frozen in time to be able to reach the islands, and you must survive the islands as well. Out of all the people who went only one surviorer has ever made it back to tell her tale" I said shorting it even more than what I told Robin.

"Where is this girl frozen in time?" Usopp asked.

"I was told she lives in the ruins on the other side of this island" I replied. Sanji got up, most likely to serve dinner, before Luffy let out a smile.

"I say this will be a fun adventure. It might even be one piece" Luffy said. With that everyone busted out into laughter. I couldn't help but smile as well. Tomorrow we will walk to the ruins after I acquire a map and find this 'frozen girl in time' and go to this island.

"Why is the island cursed?" Brooke asked making everyone stop what they were doing to look at me.

"I was told that the islands haven't had a single shed of moonlight in years" I told them.

"A moonless island you say" Brooke said rubbing his chin.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked. We were currently sitting inside our room getting ready to sleep. Brooke had night watch tonight. After dinner I left to the room to start packing some simple stuff into my bag I would take with me tomorrow. Robin told the others to do so as well knowing that what I went to do.

"I'm not sure. I mean it is an adventure and I will be with you guys, but I got a weird feeling when I passed by under the moonlight to come here" I replied rubbing my arm. "There's something dark on this island, and I feel like we're about to open an old war" I said. Robin only patted my arm before crawling into her bed. I couldn't shake my feelings that something like that was truly about to happen. Whatever it is I'm pretty sure we'll be okay. We faced so many enemies before this would end up the next thing on the list.

Shaking my head to rid the unwanted thoughts I followed in pursuit of Robin and crawled in bed. I'm sure everything will be fine.


End file.
